


Fly With Me

by magentarosegallifrey



Category: Sebastian Stan RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, POV First Person, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magentarosegallifrey/pseuds/magentarosegallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivienne Kelly is a photographer from San Diego with a problem: she's in love with her best friend, actor Sebastian Stan. He's been dating someone else for two years and she is starting to finally accept things that will never be. But when he comes to visit with the announcement that he is single again, what will she end up putting first? Their friendship? Her heart? Or their unbelievable physical chemistry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly With Me

     It really should have been impossible for a someone’s heart to leap and sink at the same time. Logically, I knew it shouldn’t have happened, yet my heart always did exactly that whenever a certain Romanian man’s name would flash on my caller ID.

   Sebastian Stan.

     My best friend and sometimes lover of the past six years. He lived in New York while I lived in San Diego and with his career finally taking off the way he deserved it had become increasingly rare that we got to spend time together in person.  We Skyped when we could and he called or texted me as often as possible, my heart performing that funny little contradiction each time. Because as much as I loved Seb, therein lied my exact problem.

    I _loved_ Sebastian.

    Hopelessly. Devotedly. Bordering on pathetically _in love_ with Sebastian.

     And while we had a seriously fun flirtationship going that had us hooking up whenever we were both single, that was all the further it ever went. We lived on opposite ends of the country with unbelievably busy careers; acting for Seb, photographer for me. It really wasn’t feasible.

    And he'd never asked.  

    I tried dating others. I really did. But they were brief affairs that I always ended quickly. I had a million different reasons too: I need to focus on my career. I can’t give you what you need. We're better as friends. Though I never ever told them the real reason. It was something I didn't even like admitting to myself.

   You're not _him._

   You’re not Seb.

   How could any other guy compare to him? He was stunningly gorgeous, had a huge heart and a wicked sense of humor. He always completely honest with me no matter what and gave the best hugs I’d ever had.

   Not to mention, he was an unbelievable lover. Even if I wasn’t already in love with him, I’d still be completely ruined for other men. He was both an angel and a demon. The perfect man and the perfect torture.

   So when my phone rang and his goofy contact photo popped up, my heart soared and my stomach turned. I sighed and answered.

    “Beautiful!” His voice was a bright as sunshine and I could feel his warmth through the phone.

     “Hey, Seb!”

     “How’s my girl?”

      I felt a tiny knife twist in my chest.

      “I’m doing good. I miss you though. Where are you?”

     “Would you believe L.A.?”

     “Maybe. Is there time in your movie star schedule for a visit with your favorite ginger?”

     “Weeeeell…I was planning on visiting you but I can go hang out with Jessica Chastain instead now that you've suggested it.”

     “Whatever, Baz. See if she'll make you that Italian cream cake you love so much.”

     “Ooo, threatening me with food now, darlin’?”

     “What other defenses do I have against your charms?”

     “Absolutely none. Are you free tonight?”

     “Always for you.”

     “Excellent. I’ll be over at 8. Dress comfy. We're having a snuggle-in tonight.”

      Snuggle-ins were my favorite times with him. We would watch movies from our childhood, eat copious amounts of junk food and drink way too much wine.

     We also almost always ended the evenings having mind-blowing sex.

     But if he was suggesting an evening of cuddling and possible sex with me, then that meant…

      "Seb...did something happen with Rita?"  

      “Yeah. Things…things went south. It's officially over this time.”

      “Oh, honey. I'm so sorry.”

       “It’s fine. Seriously, don't worry about it. Hey, I gotta run though. See you tonight, baby girl?”

         “Yeah, Seb. See you tonight.”

        We hung up. I was taken aback by his nonchalant attitude towards his break up. He and his girlfriend had been rocky for a while now but they had been together for two years. 

       The selfish part of me rejoiced. The decent human being part was sad for my friend and didn’t want to see him hurt. 

     I didn’t want to dwell on the guilt that was threatening so I focused my attentions on straightening up my condo. Thankfully, it was Saturday and I didn’t schedule shoots on weekends unless absolutely necessary. I had all afternoon and early evening to clean up my place, go shopping for Seb’s favorite treats and alcohol and even have time to bake my famous Italian cream cake I had threatened him with. As flippant as he had sounded, I knew he had to be hurting. He deserved some spoiling.

     7 o’clock rolled around and my intercom buzzed. I was just putting the cake in the fridge.

      “Hello?” I called into the little box.

     “I know, I know. I’m early. I couldn’t wait any longer to see you. Let me in already!” Seb answered.

      I couldn’t stop the giddy grin from taking over my face. “Get your gorgeous ass up here then!” I hit the button to unlock the lobby door and did a final sweep. Snacks ready. Wine chilled. Netflix queued. Then there was a brief check of myself. Legs shaved. Makeup perfect but minimal, just how he liked it. Perfume (vanilla and orchid) misted. I didn't expect anything to happen since he was probably still a feeling a little raw but I was hopeful, because I was a glutton for self-punishment.

      The front door open and I turned, my heart stopping. As long as I’d known him, he still caught me off guard whenever I saw him. He was so handsome, so _perfect_ that it still had me reeling whenever I looked at him. It was especially bad when we went for months at a time without seeing each other, like we had this time.

     His face lit up like the forth of July and he ran in the room, dropping his bags carelessly before scooping me up in his arms. His hugs were all encompassing. When Sebastian Stan hugged you, you were well and truly _hugged._ He swung me around and peppered kisses on my face.

     I squealed and giggled, unable to hold in how excited I was to see him. He set me down and grabbed my face.  “I missed you so much, Viv. You wouldn't believe it.” He planted a big kiss right on my lips and pulled back to look me over. “You look great. Though your hair is looking more strawberry than blonde. You avoiding the sun again?”

    I laughed and stepped away to head back to the kitchen. “You know how my Irish skin feels about the sun. Go throw your bags in the guest room and get your pajamas on. We've got movies to watch and I’ve got a surprise for you.”

    He clutched his hand over his heart and faked a swoon. “You're so good to me. When are you going to marry me, Vivienne?” He asked, grabbing his suitcase and duffle. I forced a laugh and shoved my head into the fridge. “In a heart beat, if only you'd ask.” I murmured to myself.

    He returned to help me a few minutes later, coming from the direction of my bedroom and not the guest room. I didn’t comment on it but a little thrill shot through my system. He had changed into a pair of dark grey sweats that hung low on his hips. His black tank was snug enough that I could see his Adonis belt peeking out from underneath. His arms and shoulders weren’t as huge as they were during filming of his last movie, but they were still muscular and absolutely delicious. His hair was longer and one wayward lock fell across his eye.

    If he wasn't planning on taking advantage of the “benefits” part of our friendship tonight then he was just straight up torturing me.

     “So. My surprise? Or are you just going to ogle me some more?” He leaned on the other side of the counter and winked at me. Stupid, perfect man, catching me in my weak moments.

    I snorted. “As if your ego needs any help. It’s in the fridge. Don’t make yourself sick.” I turned back to the cabinet to dig out some wine glasses while he searched. He gasped when he saw his cake. “Oh darlin’…” I heard his say. His arms suddenly snaked around my middle and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

     “You are amazing. Seriously, it’s not too far to Vegas. We’ll drive up, get hitched by an Elvis impersonator, get absolutely wasted. It'll be fantastic.” He said softly, nuzzling into my neck. Heat went straight to my core as his lips brushed a particularly sensitive spot. If only he knew just how “fantastic” that sounded to me. But he couldn’t know. Feelings like that were destroyers of friendships like ours. I fought the urge to moan and instead patted his forearms that hugged my waist.

      “Yeah, yeah. In your dreams, stud. Now get off me and get the popcorn started. We have Netflix to peruse.” I could feel the flush creeping up my chest and neck. God, he'd only been there for ten minutes and I was already itching to throw all my common sense to the wind and drag him into bed.

     No. Bad Vivienne. Friendship came first. Teenage hormones second.

   He certainly wasn’t making it easy on me though. Single Seb was always touchy but this was starting to seem like a little much.

   “You’re extra cuddly tonight.” I remarked casually as he released me. He just shrugged and headed towards the pantry.

   “I missed you. Is the touching not okay? I can back off if you-“ 

    “No! I mean, It’s totally okay. I’m just…surprised.”

    Those perfect, sinful lips of his quirked up into a smirk. “Well, don't be. I haven’t been allowed to be cuddly with you for a while and I'm making up for lost time.”

    I started humming _The Devil is an Angel_ by Janiva Magness because whenever he grinned like that, it was all I could think. He only laughed at me and went back to fixing us some snacks.

 

* * *

 

 

     We couldn’t decide on a movie so we had what we referred to as a “Guilty Pleasure” night. It was where we each chose our favorite guilty pleasure movie and watched them both.

   He forced me to watch _Step-Brothers_ , even though he knew full well my hatred of Will Ferrell and what I called “frat boy humor”. So a bag and a half of popcorn, some cake and two bottles of wine later, (I’d finished an entire bottle myself. “Lush.” He’d accused. “Irish.” I'd corrected) I was getting my revenge by choosing _Thumbelina,_ my favorite non-Disney animated film.

    He'd groaned and complained at first but settled down when I started running my nails along his scalp. Serious advantage to being his long-time fuck buddy: I knew all his spots. He turned into a big puddle of sexy Romanian goo whenever I played with his hair. It was a great way to win arguments.

    We'd ended in sprawled on the couch, me on my back leaning against the armrest. Seb was practically laying on top of me. He had his head on my stomach, his left arm curled under me around my waist and his right arm was running up and down my calf over my yoga pants. I idly dragged my fingers through his hair and kept up the subtle scalp massage. I could claim it was all to comfort him but really, I loved his longer hair and couldn't resist touching it.

      I couldn’t help humming along with the music of the cartoon, and I steadfastly ignored Sebastian’s sarcastic eye rolls. By the time my favorite song came on, a ballad called “Soon”, I was singing softly along. I felt Seb shift and looked down to see him staring at me.

     “Sorry.” I muttered.

     “No, don’t be. Actually, I like it when you sing. One more thing about you I missed.” He smiled.

    I felt the heat of a blush on my cheeks but I kept singing anyway.

   Imagine my surprise when later, as the fairy prince Cornelius was serenading Thumbelina, asking her to let him be her wings, I felt more than heard the low rumble in Sebastian’s chest as he started humming along.

    I looked down at him but he was watching the screen. This was too fun to pass up. Thumbelina joined in the song so I did too, doing my best to match Jodi Benson’s gorgeous soprano. I cast my eyes down to Sebastian at the end of the song. He still wasn’t looking at me but I sang the last few lines right to him anyway.

    _Heaven isn't too far._

    _Heaven is where you are._

_Stay with me, and let me be your wings._

I may have been imagining it but I could swear his hands tightened around me for a brief moment.

    Seb didn’t last much longer. He was asleep before Thumbelina met the Beetle. I watched him instead of my movie for a while. His face was relaxed and calm, so beautiful. I lightly traced the line of his jaw with my fingers, brushing his soft pillowy lips as I passed them.

    I would never get over how amazing his features were. Especially his lips. They were a perfect Cupid’s bow, a little pouty, gorgeously pink. They should have been effeminate but not on him. He was all man.

   I missed the taste of his lips, longed to nibble on them again. He was unfailingly faithful in his relationships, he’d never cheat. So all I had were my dreams and memories of being intimate with him before he started dating Margarita.

 It had been a very long two years without being about to touch him like this.

    Maybe he didn’t love me the way I loved him, but I would take whatever he was willing to give me. 

   He stirred, gently kissing my fingers when they passed his lips. I smiled. “Let’s go to bed, huh?” I suggested. He moaned a little and nodded. There was an awkward flailing of limbs as we untangled from each other and off the couch.

    He trailed behind me into my bedroom’s en suite and we went through our nightly routine together. It felt so comfortably domestic to be standing next to Seb, brushing our teeth together. He caught me looking at him in the mirror and grinned, which should have been hard with a toothbrush in his mouth. He gave me a playful nudge and I nudged him back.

     Before we crawled into bed, I paused. He climbed under the covers and waited for me.

     “Everything okay?” He asked.

     “Just…are you sure this is a good idea? So soon after…” I trailed off, cautious about mentioning his ex’s name.

      He looked down at his hands. “I’m tired of sleeping alone.” He said quietly.

     He looked so sad for a moment and I understood completely. Months on the road doing press tours, trying to maintain a long distance relationship that obviously went sour. Apparently what he needed was comfort and that I would always gladly give him.

    I didn’t say anything, just got into bed on my side, plugged in my phone, and snuggled up to him. He lay on his back and I curled up into his side with my head on his chest. He wrapped both arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

    Sleep didn’t claim me, however. I was still too excited to be in his arms again to drift off. Surprisingly, it hadn’t claimed Sebastian either. I could tell by his breathing that he was still awake.

    “Hey.” I prompted softly, turning my head up to try and see him by the faint light from the windows. “You all right?”

    I felt him shrug.

    “Just thinking.”

    “About?”

     He was silent for a beat, running his hand up and down my spine on top of my tank.

      “Just…stuff.”

      “What kind of stuff?”

       He shrugged again.

      “Seb…” It was hard to keep looking at him since I thought I had a pretty good idea what he was thinking about. “It’s Rita. Isn’t it? Talk to me.”

       He sighed. “Kind of? Just thinking about something she said. Why she broke up with me.”

   That caught me off guard enough that I had to sit up. Who in their right mind would dump the most amazing guy in the world?

    “Wait a minute,” I said, “ _She_ broke up with _you_?”

     Seb rolled his eyes. “It’s been known to happen, Viv. But yeah, she ended things about a week ago.” He didn’t immediately elaborate. I waited but then decided he needed some prompting. He obviously needed to talk, he just needed a little push.

     “Why did she break up with you?”

     He stayed quiet, thinking, for a while longer. His hand slid down to my hips and his fingers started running along the edge of my yoga pants.

     “She thought I was pulling away from her. Accused me of not loving her anymore. She said…You know I thought she was crazy at first but I’m starting to think she might have been right.”

    Goosebumps began to crawl up my waist as his fingers started to press a little harder.

     “What did she say that was so crazy?” My voice came out more breathy than I wanted. Damn it, this was so the wrong time to get turned on but Sebastian’s fingers were magic on my skin.

     “She…she said she thought I was in love with someone else.”  

    Silence hung heavy in the air. Well, damn.

    “Why would she think that?” I finally asked.

    “Apparently I talked about this girl way too much. Talked _to_ her more than I did Rita. Rita was jealous. Said I had to choose between her and this other girl.”

    Yikes. Sebastian never did well with ultimatums.

    “Who was it, Seb?”

      He looked over at me and cocked his eyebrow as if to say, _Really?_

 “Oh shit… _me_?”

       He nodded. His thumb slid under the band of my pants and started trailing along my underwear.

      “She broke up with you because she thought you were in love with _me_?”

      He shrugged again.

      “So…what did you say to her?”

      “Told her she was nuts.”

      Ouch.

      Stab. Twist.

      “….oh.”

      He watched my face deflate like a balloon.

      “I told her you were my best friend. That there was nothing going on between us.” He continued. His thumb slid under the band of my panties and then he was rubbing my bare skin. It felt so good but his actions were seriously confusing when combined with what he was saying. “I said I wasn't going to choose between you. That I couldn't. She said that was all the proof she needed, so she left me.”

     I closed my eyes against the threat of tears. This man, who seemed to be made of contradictions, was breaking my heart and turning me on at the same time.

     “I’m sorry.” I whispered. I could feel his eyes on me but couldn’t bear to meet them.

    There was another pause. Then he softly said, “Don’t be.”

    As much as I wanted to snuggle back into his arms, his words to Rita were replaying in my head. _There's nothing going on between us. Just friends._ So instead I rolled out of his embrace and onto my back.

    Seb turned into his side and propped his head up on his elbow to look at me. “Tell me what you're thinking.” He said.

    If I was a stronger person, I would have looked him straight in the eye and just told him to stop fucking with me. But unfortunately, when it came to him and feelings I was a goddamn coward. Hence, the six years of unrequited love. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to summon up as much courage as I was able.

     “I’m thinking you're the fucking king of mixed signals tonight.” I grumbled.

     He furrowed his brow in confusion. “What do you mean?”

      I blew out a breath of frustration and snapped my head over to face him. “Seriously? You have to ask that?”

    He raised his eyebrows at me but didn't say anything.

      I face-palmed. “Goddammit, Seb…All right. From the moment you walked in the door tonight, you can't keep your hands off me. Now we're in my bed, tangled up together and you’re telling me about how you told your now ex-girlfriend that you don't feel anything but friendship towards me. All the while trying to get your damn hand down my pants. Literally! What the fuck am I supposed to think?! Because I seriously have no clue!” It exploded out of me before I even realized what I was saying.

     Then Sebastian did something I never would have expected him to do.

     He _laughed._

     I stared at him, jaw agape. I couldn’t even fathom how pissed I was at him in that moment.

      “Viv…” He started once his chuckles subsided. “Did you _completely_ miss the part where I said I thought Rita was right?”

     I blinked and could swear I heard my brain short-circuit.

     “What?”

He laughed again, this time a little lower and darker, and moved to crawl on top of me. His hand cupped the side of my face and he ran his thumb over my cheek. “When Rita told me she wanted me to choose, my gut instinct was you. I didn’t even have to consider it. The thought of never seeing you or talking to you again made me sick to my stomach. Two years with her and I still would give that up in a heartbeat for you. I thought at first it was just me getting defensive about an ultimatum like that.” His knee moved between my legs and shifted them apart so he could settle between them. “But the more I think about it, it’s always been you, Viv. Even right after Rita and I broke up, my first thought was hoping you were still single so I could touch you again.”  

     He lowered his face to start placing gentle kisses on my jaw, traveling up to my ear. “I’ve been trying to deny how I’ve felt about you for so long but I'm tired of it.” He kissed my temple then whispered in my ear. “I don't care about distance anymore. I don’t care about how busy we are. I want to try this. What do you say?”

     My response to his heartfelt seduction was a perfect example of my brilliance and eloquence.

    “Huh?”

     In my defense, I _always_ had a hard time thinking a coherent thought when Sebastian had his hands and lips on me.

    He grinned, slipping his arms underneath me and sitting up so I was straddling his lap. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his neck and hooked my ankles together around his waist.  

    When he spoke again, he punctuated each word with a kiss.

     “You. And I. Together. Officially. You in?”

    He was turning my insides into mush. Was this really happening?

   “Waiting for my answer…” He whispered. His forehead bumped against mine and suddenly all I could see was the unearthly blue of his eyes.

   “…okay.” I said.

   “Okay?....That's it?” He asked.

    I let out a nervous laugh. “Yeah. Okay. Let’s do this. I’m in.”

    His grin widened to impossible levels and he hugged me tight to his chest. “Cool.” He said. 

    “Cool.” I agreed.

     We pulled back to look at each other, than simultaneously burst into fits of giggles.

      “Why do I feel like we just agreed on where to go to lunch rather than to be in a relationship?” Seb asked with a sigh.

     “Maybe we’re doing this wrong?”

     “Well what do you propose we do?”

      Smiling suggestively, I leaned far enough out of his arms to whip my tank top off over my head.

      Sebastian’s eyebrows shot up to his hair line. He took his time roaming his eyes over my body, particularly my breasts peeking out over the top of a blue-green lace pushup bra (that I may have only bought because the color reminded me of his eyes).

      “God, you have the best ideas.” He groaned. And then he was kissing me, clinging to my hips with his fingers with enough strength to leave bruises.

     Physical intimacy with Seb had always been unbelievable. It was hair-pulling, biting, screaming, up against the wall _passion._ So when he kissed me, I was fully anticipating teeth and tongue. Raw, animalistic need. But I didn’t get that from him this time. He was tender, slow. He explored my mouth with his tongue like it our first kiss. My fingers slid into his hair and grasped the silky strands.

      I was squirming in his lap before long, slowly grinding against him to get some much needed friction on the already aching bundle of nerves between my legs. Seb gripped my hips to still my movement. He smiled and pulled away from my mouth.

     “Shhhh. Slow down, baby. We're not in any hurry.” He purred. His lips started to travel down my neck, leaving feather-light kisses along it’s path. I moaned.

      “God, I want you. Fuck me, Sebastian. Please.” I begged. He nuzzled my neck and nipped me lightly with his teeth. 

     “No.” He said.

     I jerked back.

     “Excuse you?” I asked incredulously.

     He laughed at my expression and let his hands move up to my bra. “I’m not going to fuck you. I want to do something you've never let me do before.” My bra was unhooked and he slid the straps down my arms. He bit his lip at the sight of my bare breasts, then bent down to kiss them. “We've already fucked. We've screwed. We've had a lot of different kinds of sex.” He stuck out his tongue and licked a delicate stripe up my sternum and back up to my neck, his hands moving to palm my breasts. “But not once have you ever let me make love to you. I want to take my time with you, Vivienne. And tonight, you and I are going to make love. All right?”  

     At that point, my brain decided to shut down because all I could manage as a response was a pathetic whimper.

   He chuckled again and lowered me back down on to the bed. “Beautiful girl. And you're really mine now.” He murmured. Slowly, he leaned back to strip off his shirt. I tried to suppress a moan at the sight of him but failed. He was gorgeously sculpted, more so than the last time he’d been in my bed. I’d seen him in his movies of course, but the cameras didn't do his perfection justice.

    I reached for him, because I had an overwhelming need to touch him. He lay back down over me, holding himself up so I could drag my hands across his chest.  He watched me trace the edges of his pecs and each line of his abs, down to the V of his hips.

     “Superhero is a good look on you, babe.” I said with a grin.

   “You think so?” His hands gently grasped mine and guided them until he had them pinned above my head. “Know what I think is an even better look?” He brushed his bare chest against mine and lightly rolled his hips. His growing erection ground right against my clit in a way that made me gasp. “Your thighs wrapped around my head. My tongue buried in your sweet pussy, making you come over and over until you’re a quivering mess.”

      See what I meant about those lips and mouth of his? Sinful.

     “I want to taste you. Will you let me do that, baby?”

     “God, yes.”

      He kissed me again, tasting my mouth in a preview of what he’d soon be doing to my more intimate parts. He languidly made his way down my body, stopping to tease my nipples with his teeth and tongue. My panties were absolutely soaked by the time he got to the edge of my pants. The anticipation was making me nearly hyperventilate.

     “Poor Vivienne,” He teased. “So worked up. I bet you are dripping wet for me, aren't you.”

     His voice in itself was an aphrodisiac. Deep and sensual.  “Seb… _please._ ” I moaned.

     That dark chuckle again. He was enjoying this too much. “Don't worry, gorgeous. I'm going to take care of you.” Then finally,  _finally_ he was pulling off my pants and underwear.  He tossed them unceremoniously off the side of bed and then sat back on his heels to look at me. I was completely naked, knees spread, exposing my glistening pussy to him. My chest was heaving as I panted though my arousal.

   He must have liked what he saw because I could see his cock twitch through his sweatpants. He groaned.

   “God, you make it really difficult to take things slow when you look like this.  Completely wrecked and wanton. And I've barely touched you.” His hands started at my ankles and lightly ran up my legs until he was grasping my hips. “Fortunately, I have a lot of self-control.”

     The tent in his sweatpants told a different story, but I wasn’t about to mention it.

     He laid down on his stomach and spread his hands on the inside of my thighs, pressing them as far apart as I was comfortable with. He locked eyes with me and gently licked a slow line up my slit. The contact of his tongue made my hips jerk involuntarily, but Seb held them down with his strong hands. Using his thumbs, he held open my lips and then sealed his mouth around my clit.  

     I gasped. He flicked me with his tongue then switched to swirling it around the sensitive little bundle of nerves.

      He lazily devoured me, pulling moans and gasps from me easily. He took his time, just like he promised, and when he sensed my muscles tightening and my keening getting louder, he would pull me back from the edge. Then he'd start again.

      After four times I was almost to the point of sobbing. “ _Please…_ please please.” I started babbling. “I need you, Sebastian.”

       He looked up at me again and gave one final lick to my clit. “I need you too, baby.” He released my hips and crawled back up my body, laying kisses periodically as he traveled. “I really want to feel you.” He murmured.

      I knew what he meant. We'd always used condoms, but then again we’d never been exclusive. Thankfully, I was already on the pill. We could finally do this.

     “I want that too. Make love to me, Sebastian.” I placed my hands on either side of his face and pulled him in for a deep kiss. I could taste myself on his tongue. He moaned into my mouth and I rolled my hips towards him. He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine, trying to catch his breath.

     There was some awkward shuffling as he kicked his sweatpants off, (apparently he'd gone commando) and then he was on top of me again, completely naked. I wrapped my arms around his neck and angled my hips up.

      Seb reached down to position himself, but first he rubbed the head of his cock along my folds, collecting the wetness and rubbing it down his length. “Are you ready for me?”

      “God, yes baby. Please.”

       He pushed into me slowly. He was not a small boy and I was not used to his size so he went as gradually as he could to let me adjust to him. I was a whimpering mess by the time he was fully seated inside me. I thought I would come apart just from the way he stretched and filled me.

      “You okay, Viv?” He asked softly.

      “Yeah. I’m good. Fuck, I almost forgot how big you are.” I breathed. He exhaled a laugh.

      “You feel incredible. So wet and tight.” He leaned down and kissed me. “I’m going to start moving now. I want you to look at me though. Don’t close your eyes.”

      I nodded and felt him begin to slide out of me. I whined at the loss but then he thrusted back in and I gasped so hard I squeaked. Seb groaned.

     “I missed that noise.” He said. His held my hips firmly in his right hand to keep me still but with his left he laced his fingers with mine and pinned it down by my head.

     We moved together, rocking in synchronized rhythm, sighing and breathing heavily. He never broke eye contact with me. I felt like he was staring directly into my soul.

     It was the most intense feeling I’d ever had. And it was almost too much. I could feel my muscles quicken as I chased my orgasm to the finish line.

      “Seb…I’m so close.” I whispered.

      “Me too, love. I want to make you come first.” His hand that held my hips prisoner released and slid towards where our bodies were joined. It only took a few gentle circles of his thumb on my clit and I came, screaming his name. I tried to throw my head back but he quickly caught the back of my skull and held me forward. “Look at me, don’t you dare look away.” He ordered.

       I whimpered. My inner muscles squeezed and milked his cock for all it was worth and then he shattered above me. His face tensed and he moaned loudly, giving several more hard thrusts before collapsing on top of me. His eyes never left mine.

      He kissed me reverently, as if I were delicate and precious.

       “Is it too soon to tell you, I love you?” He asked. 

        My already pounding heart attempted to bust out of my ribcage at that sentence.

        “Never, never.” I said. “Because I’ve been waiting for those words for six years.” 

        He smiled, running his fingers down my jawline. “So much wasted time. Sorry I was so obtuse.”

        I managed a small shrug. “You got here. That's what matters.” I planted another searing kiss on his lips. “And I love you too, by the way.”  

        He kissed me for a bit longer before sliding out of me. I felt sticky, messy and unbelievably amazing.

        Sweetheart that he was, he got up to get a washcloth, cleaned us both up and then crawled back in to spoon me.

       “You know, my next press date isn’t for another week.” He muttered before drifting off to sleep.

       “Good.” I said. “Because I think I like this ‘love making’ you've introduced me to. I think we should explore it some more.”

        I felt his beautiful lips curl into a smile on the back of my neck.

       “Cool.” He said.

       “Cool.” I agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> I'm thinking of maybe starting a series for these two as their relationship progresses?


End file.
